


Suited for each other

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shenanigans, suit fitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Reon realises the fitting wouldn’t be a breeze when Eita tripped and took a coat rack loaded with leather jackets down with him, not even five minutes past them entering the store.-The STZ third years get fitted for suits. It goes about as well as Reon expects it to.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Suited for each other

Reon’s sister was getting married, and she had allowed Reon to bring a few guests, and Reon’s first thought was asking his friends in the volleyball club. They’d met his sister after having spent many weekends at the Oohira’s, and he knew they would be excited to come since they were incredibly fond of her and her tendency to treat them to lavish home cooked meals almost every time they stayed over. But since it was a “Destination wedding”, and they’d have to skip out on a few days of school and volleyball, Reon wasn’t sure they’d be interested.

But to his quiet delight, all four of them said yes, some more immediately than others.

_ (“Don’t you have to ask your parents if you can go?” Reon had asked.  _

_ “Eh, I doubt they’d refuse, so I’ll just confirm now,” Satori had said, smile carefree as always.) _

Since Reon’s sister was  _ loaded _ , she had not only sponsored all of their tickets and accommodations, but had also insisted that they get new suits for the occasion, since it would also be useful for them when they started college and “went out into the real world to become cogs in the society machine.”

Her words, not his.

So he’d told the boys. Wakatoshi had conveyed his solemn and sincere thanks, Hayato’s eyes had bugged out a little when he heard about getting tickets, accommodations  _ and _ a brand new suit, Satori had cheered, and later on when Reon was on the phone with his sister, he creeped up behind him to cheerfully and excitedly yell his thanks into the phone (and directly into Reon’s ear).

Eita had been pleased, but in true Eita fashion grumped about having to spend more time with Satori than necessary. Then a couple hours later he handed Reon a handwritten thank you note to give to his sister.

Ah, Eita.

They’d decided to go to a moderately high-end menswear boutique (despite Eita and Hayato’s insistence that they didn’t need to get anything so expensive) and arranged to meet in front of the store at 12pm, which was 15 minutes before their appointment for the fitting.

_ (“We need to make an  _ appointment _?” Eita had said when he found out. “Just what kind of store are we going to?”) _

Considering it was just the five of them and he believed (hoped) that they (meaning Eita, Satori and Hayato) would behave themselves, Reon was sure the fitting would be a breeze.

-

Reon realises the fitting wouldn’t be a breeze when Eita tripped and took a coat rack loaded with leather jackets down with him, not even five minutes past them entering the store.

Satori had laughed, and it hadn’t been unkind, but it had been  _ loud _ .

The assistant hurried over but Wakatoshi was already helping Eita get back on his feet. Eita apologized repeatedly while the assistant waved him off, quickly straightening the rack before she started putting the jackets back.

Poor Eita’s face was about as red as Satori’s hair, and Satori’s laughing and Hayato’s snickering probably wasn’t helping any.

“Alright, stop laughing you two,” Reon walks over and lightly pats Eita’s back. “You hurt?” he asks.

“His ego’s probably dented.” Satori replies, wagging his finger.

“Definitely dented.” Hayato smirks.

Eita glowers and lets Reon guide him further into the shop. “I am never letting either of you copy my homework again.”

Wakatoshi frowns. “You shouldn’t be letting either of them copy off you nonetheless. That’s academic malpractice.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” Eita looks smug at the sight of Hayato and Satori’s incredulous faces. “No more free homework for you. Wakatoshi is right, we shouldn’t commit  _ academic malpractice. _ ”

Hayato’s jaw drops. “You’re so full of shit.”

“Guys,” Reon smiles at them, and it shuts them up. Reon doesn’t know what about him makes people quiet down and listen, but at times like these, he’s grateful for the gift.

During this temporary reprieve, they meet the tailor and his assistant, and line up to get measured.

When it’s Reon’s turn, he steps on the little platform and holds his arms out so the tailor can do his thing. Then he sees Eita twitching in the periphery of his vision. “Eita,” he says, turning his head at an awkward angle to not disturb the tailor measuring his chest, “maybe if you stood still, the tailor can measure you and then you can go look at the jackets.”

“Oops, Semi-Semi got told off~” Satori sing-songs, and Eita turns to glare at him.

“Can you guys stop needling each other for  _ two _ seconds?” Hayato snaps at them as he looks through the rack of jackets that Eita is also interested in.

“We’re not needling  _ each other _ ,” Eita snaps back, his nose in the air. “Tendou is needling  _ me _ .”

“Am not,” Satori responds automatically. From his position of safety, half-hidden behind Wakatoshi, he looks at Eita and grins toothily. “Wakatoshi, back me up.”

“You are needling him, a little bit.” Wakatoshi shrugs carefully, as if he’s afraid of ripping the suit jacket he’s wearing. The suit needs some alteration, since Wakatoshi isn’t built like the average man, but it still looks good, if a little loose around his midsection.

Eita lets out a vindicated “Ha- _ ha!! _ ” and Satori boos. 

Once the tailor has all their measurements, he disappears, presumably to do some tailor-y things. Eita walks straight over to where Hayato is looking at some of the more decorative suits. 

Satori follows right behind, twirling a pair of scissors on his finger. Reon doesn’t even know where he got it. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” he asks.

“Jackets,” Eita answers, and gives Satori an extremely dubious look. “Stop playing with the scissors. Where did you even find it in the first place?”

“I have my ways,” Tendou grins, switching to spinning the scissors on his middle finger. “Those are some ugly jackets.”

Eita scoffs. “You wear leopard-print shorts and crocs, don’t talk to me about style.”

Wakatoshi and Reon walk over to see what they’re talking about. Reon looks at the rack full of oddly patterned jackets in gaudy colours and wonders why an upscale place like this has… those.

“My shorts may be leopard print but at least they aren’t  _ pee yellow. _ ”

Hayato bursts into delighted cackles and even Eita can’t help but cover his mouth to hide his smile.

“You got a point there,” Eita says, eyeing the rapidly spinning scissors. “You have to stop doing that.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine,” Satori waves his other hand and accidentally hits the scissors, which go flying across the floor.

“OW!” he yelps, clutching his injured hand to his chest.

All of them jump reflexively. Thankfully the scissors just hit a mannequin’s base and no one else gets injured. Before Reon can say anything, Wakatoshi trots over to pick it up.

Eita and Hayato on the other hand recover from their shock and start laughing uproariously, falling into each other when Satori gives them a betrayed look.

“I TOLD YOU!” Eita gasps, tears flowing down his face. “I told you to stop!”

Satori ignores him and turns to Reon, holding his finger out. “No one cares about me, Reon,” he says, eyes big and pleading. “You’re the only one left.”

Reon chuckles softly but takes Satori’s hand to check it over. It doesn’t look too bad, but a small amount of blood is welling up.

“Here, wait,” Eita stops laughing and retrieves a band-aid from his wallet. “Use this. Don’t bleed everywhere, that’s gross.”

“You  _ care!!! _ ” Satori gasps and swoons dramatically into Reon’s arms while Eita rolls his eyes and wraps the band-aid around his finger.

“Drama queen,” Hayato snickers, quickly backing away when Satori tries to kick him.

“Kiss it better, Semi-Semi?” Satori grins and holds his injured finger out.

“Not in a million years.” Eita scoffs and pushes his hand away.

Satori turns to Wakatoshi who’s come back now with the scissors in his hands. “Wakatoshi-kun, kiss it better?”

Wakatoshi obediently kisses the tip of the finger that’s being held out to him, and Eita, Hayato and Satori lose it, pulling him into a group hug and calling him the “best boy”.

“I’d have kissed it too, you know, but you never asked me,” Reon says, fake-pouting. Eita, Hayato and Satori lose it again, pulling Reon into a headlock and calling him the “bestest boy.”

After they calm down somewhat, they go back to looking at the jackets. The shop assistant comes back, so they try to not say anything  _ too _ mean about the hideous clothes, but they can’t help it.

“Wakatoshi, pick the green.”

Eita nods, smirking. “Yeah, pick the green.”

Wakatoshi looks at the not-quite-olive but not-quite-leaf green coloured suit jacket critically.

Reon thinks it’s a marked improvement from the electric blue one Satori repeatedly kept trying to push on him a few minutes ago, but he has to admit it’s a pretty dull colour.

“It would match your eyes,” the shop assistant says, looking up at Wakatoshi and smiling brightly.

Wakatoshi frowns. “My eyes aren’t this ugly colour.”

Reon’s smile freezes on his face, and Eita, Satori and Hayato visibly wince. The poor shop assistant looks mortified.

“That’s not, I’m so sorry!” she backpedals, frantic. “That’s not what I meant! Apologies!”

“Oh no Ma’am, please don’t apologize!” Eita scrambles to reassure her, shooting incredulous glances at Wakatoshi. “It’s okay! Please don’t— oh god please don’t cry!”

Wakatoshi looks to Reon, expression guilty. Reon gives him a level stare back. 

“I’m sorry.” Wakatoshi bows to the assistant. “That was incredibly rude of me. I apologize.”

The assistant bows one more time before excusing herself in a slightly warbly voice.

Satori whaps Wakatoshi’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “Wakatoshi kun! I can’t believe you did that!”

Wakatoshi looks down like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. “I’m sorry.”

“You should think before you speak, you know,” Eita chides him as well. Wakatoshi keeps nodding slowly.

“So,” Hayato butts in, holding up two jackets, one bright red and the other bright yellow. “Which one?”

-

After a lot of squabbling about the differences between lilac and lavender, they finally settle on a colour and style that they agree will look good on all of them.

When they are all fitted, they line up in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors to pass judgement.

Satori breaks the silence first with a low whistle as he looks at the others in the window. “Damn,” he says. “We clean up nice!”

“Of course I do,” Eita smirks, turning and observing what he looked like from all angles. “I’m surprised  _ you _ do.” Before Satori can bait him again, however, Eita claps a hand across his back. “We all look great.”

Hayato nods, looking visibly pleased. “We look  _ sick _ !”

They look at themselves in the mirror, and then look at each other, eyes assessing but also excited and admiring. They all look  _ good, _ in their stylish silver-grey suits, and shirts all varying shades of light purple. Reon smiles when he takes in the ties each of them have chosen for themselves. He and Wakatoshi have chosen something more understated; his tie is dark purple, and Wakatoshi’s is a lighter purple with thin white stripes. Hayato’s is black with a subtle silver and pink paisley pattern, and Satori’s is floral patterned and a riot of colour, bright and cheerful. 

Eita’s is also black, but with lighting patterns on it. Reon marvels at Eita’s ability at finding things that suited his  _ eclectic _ tastes no matter where he went.

Satori catches him looking and grins, and Reon can almost hear him say ‘That’s our Semi-Semi!’ He smiles back and turns to the mirror again.

They may be an odd bunch, Reon thinks, but he’s lucky he’s got them.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [STZ fashion zine!](https://twitter.com/HighRiseZine) it gave me some grief but i think i like how it turned out at the end. I'm glad for the people that read it over and reassured me that it made sense, I love you!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
